


Party Stars, Mostly Void

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android!Adam, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hitman!Adam, M/M, Murder, Nigel is still Nigel, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Spacedogs Summer, Time Travel, Violence, bet you weren't expecting that, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: “That won't be necessary, Mr. Reeds.”Suddenly, in a flash, David felt himself falling backwards. His body slamming into gravel beneath him, he couldn't breath air was a loss, something sticky was flowing on his chest. When he lifted his head up he screamed, only for nothing to escape as he watch pale hands pull his own lungs out of his chest. He watched in pain, in silence, and when he died the last thing he saw were blue eyes, and the night sky.





	1. And So The Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie am i excited for this, I didn't avctually expect to get anything done for Spacedogs Summer, but I found this good ol' dusty thing, and was like fuck yeah am I going to post this. Anyways, for any of you who are confused as to what this is, it's a strange au where Adam is a android sent back in time to kill people, sadly Nigel gets in his way at the wrong moment, and well..you'll just have to read to find out :)

A man, drunk and slow, stumbles his way out of a bar. He doesn't pay attention to the faces around him, or the people he pushes past. What he does know is that he needs to piss, and he's climbing up the ladder to the roof. Oh, well. Not like anyone is going to be up there anyways. He grunts, pulling his own body weight onto the roof, huffing a little as he sits up. He really has to piss.

Stumbling to his feet, the drunk makes his way to a corner of the roof, then pulls his pants down a little so he can piss. Sighing in relief, he doesn't notice the small footsteps behind him, although he does hear a voice.

“It’s sad to see how much light pollution there is now. You can't get a really good view at the stars...they say Ursa Major is supposed to be out tonight. Although, their calculations are off by a couple of weeks, they get the hang of it soon.”

The drunk stumbles a little, before turning to see someone sitting on the ledge of the roof. ‘What the fuck is this guy doing? Shit. Is he gonna jump?!’ The drunk starts to panic a little, but is startled again by the stranger sighing to himself.

“Hey, kid...why don't you just come over here, get away from the ledge.” the drunk says, motioning for the stranger to come towards him.

“Are you David Reeds? Leader of the human trafficking on the Lane Street? Kidnapping young kids, and woman off the street, drugging them and then selling them? That's not very legal, Mr. Reeds.”

“Wh-Alright, kid, who the fuck do you think you are. FBI? Well, I've got a little friend for you, ya little fucker.” David sneered, grabbing for the gun in his back pocket. No, one was gonna take him in, he was paid good money for his job and he was not not gonna let himself get caught.

“That won't be necessary, Mr. Reeds.”

Suddenly, in a flash, David felt himself falling backwards. His body slamming into gravel beneath him, he couldn't breath air was a loss, something sticky was flowing on his chest. When he lifted his head up he screamed, only for nothing to escape as he watch pale hands pull his own lungs out of his chest. He watched in pain, in silence, and when he died the last thing he saw were blue eyes, and the night sky.

~~

A year after the divorce, and Nigel was still pissed off about his ex-wife fucking leaving him, for the fish-faced bitch Charlie. Anger boiled and churned inside of him, it became like she new organ in his body, being excessively used and always there. Even Darko was getting a little scared of Nigel's anger. Of course, it only lasted a couple of months before he settled down in America. 

Now the two of them were making it big in the country of freedom. 

Starting out in California, they had made a Romanian club together, and soon business was booming. Not to mention the drugs they were selling was much more popular on America, than it was in Romania. He wasn’t going to complain, he had booze and woman whenever he wanted. Although, there was still that small little ache in his chest that wouldn't go away, but eh, he learned to live with it. Some nights he would fund himself lying awake, wondering what he could have changed, but it wasn't his fault that Gabi had left. No, it was that little American bitch, Charlie. Nigel grinded his teeth every time he thought of them, always having the urge to just punch a damn wall, and break something. In Romania things had been a mess, a blur of drugs and being drunk, never once being sober enough to do work. But now he had a nice flat, where he could fuck and drink all he wanted, dealing with business whenever he was needed. Mostly, Darko was busy going the rest.

America was a nice change, except for the fact that he couldn't fucking drive anymore.

After the first time taking a drive around town, Nigel had been pulled over three times, and had to deal with Darko constantly yelling in his ear for him to slow down. Now he just took the damn subway around town, everywhere he went. It was nice and quiet, and people usually stayed away from him. After days of always using the subway he started to remember the faces of the people who tool the same bus as he did, the normal's, it wasn't hard as there was always the same group of teenage girls, an old lady, some businessmen, and two old men who always bickered about the news. 

Nigel had never really bothered to get to know them personally, or even talk to them. Except that one time when one of the girls had been brave enough, to come over and flirt with him. That was a good fuck that night, he always loved the rich daddy girls who wanted nothing but to rebel. Though she did try to cling afterwards, Nigel was certainly not in the mood for another long relationship. He found in himself that it was better not to be tied down by someone, than to just roam freely and take what you want. It made him think of pirates, fearless voyagers who stole loot and woman for their own needs. 

He wasn't an asshole, he just didn't want to have another Gabi happen.

Things had been normal on the subway, he'd sit around take a smoke, glare at anyone who tried to tell him not to smoke. Check his phone, take a nap, he had the time. Now today was just going to be another normal ride to, except when he walked into the bus he noticed that his seat had been taken. 

The kid was small, wearing a grey sweater with a jacket over it, almost made him look like some grandpa. He had dark curls too, widely and untamed, they looked soft like silk and Nigel found himself having a deeply strong urge to just reach out and run a hand through them. The kid’s eyes were directed downwards, as he skimmed through some magazine about...about space? Interesting. Nigel took in his facial features, noticing how the kid was hairless, beside the hair on his head, his lips were red and plush, kissable even. But was really eye drawing was the large case lying next to the boy’s tapping feet, it was big and long with a single NASA sticker on it. Nigel would have thought it to be a gun case, maybe for something big, but the kid didn't look like he could carry something as big as that around.

Probably a telescope, or something. 

Probably.

Nigel sighed, he didn't feel like dealing with some kid right now, especially with the bitch he'd fucked last night. She was flexible as fucking hell, and Nigel whole this morning with a pulled neck muscle. He decided he was just gonna play it cool, and ask the kid kindly to move over.

“Hey, kid. Ya mind moving the fuck over, that’s where I sit.” Nigel grumbled, making sure to tower over the kid as he looked down at him.

No response, literally, the kid didn't even look up to acknowledge Nigel. Instead the little shut just flipped to the next page of his fucking space magazine.

Nigel glared down at him, hating the fact that the kid was fucking ignoring him. He took a deep breath, trying not to let his anger get the best of him, he put a hand on the top of the magazine pushing it down so the kid could look up at him. It was like a pinch to the gut when bright blue eyes looked up at him, it was like taking a step into the great big ocean and letting the waves consume him as he laid back and floated on the water. The anger that was clouding his vision suddenly just vanishes, as he stares into those blue beauties.

“C-can I help you?” the kids eyes flash away in an instant, his shoulders tensing up in defense as he gets nervous around the older man.

Guilt suddenly fills the pit of Nigel’s stomach, as he realizes he was about to yell at this poor doe-eyed beauty. He frowns at himself, mentally cursing and kicking his ass, as he pulls his hand back.

“Nothing. Do you...uh, mind just um, fucking scooting over a bit. I kind of like fucking sitting there.” Nigel mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck as he feels like a complete asshole at the moment.

“O-oh, OK.” The kid picks up his case, moving it over by two feet, as he moves away from Nigel. 

God damn does Nigel feel like an asshole, he shrugs it off, slumping down in the seat and dragging out a cigarette. Right, when he’s lighting it, does he hear that small little voice next to him.

“You shouldn't smoke those, they're bad for you. Leading scientists say that 1 out of 5 people who smoke get lung cancer, and heart disease. You could also die from them, as they’ll reduce your lifespan. Your lungs can be very badly affected by smoking. Coughs, colds, wheezing and asthma are just the start. Smoking can cause fatal diseases such as pneumonia, emphysema and lung cancer. Smoking causes 84% of deaths from lung cancer and 83% of deaths from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease.”

Wow.

Nigel was stunned, and that does not happen often, no one has ever gotten the jump on him. But this kid is just flipping his life around. Like the kid has just walked right into his home and glued everything to the ceiling, expecting Nigel to live his life with his bed on the ceiling. He would say he’s almost in awe of this kid, just like wow someone is fucking standing up to me, and it's not some pig faced asshole who thinks he knows better. No, instead it is this quiet strange man who supposedly likes NASA, or space. He doesn't give a fuck.

Ok maybe a little.

Nigel lights the cigarette anyways, watching as the kids nose does the cutest little thing ever, like a little rabbit when it finds something disgusting it just a crunches up and wiggles. Wait  
...did he just say cute? Whatever. It’s fucking true. He sits up a little, slidding over to the kid, while throwing an arm behind the kids head.

“What’s your name, kid?” Nigel ask, blowing a puff of smoke to the side, making sure to face away from the little beaut.

“I’m not a kid, I'm 32 years old.” the man huffs, closing the magazine, and making a little pout with his bottom lip.

Nigel is far beyond being gay, no, he has a strict liking to ass and tight cunt holes. But holy fucking damn, does he just want to swoop down, and kiss away that little pout on the kids lips. He just wants to reach up, and stroke those red plush things with his thumb, feeling how soft they are before pulling his head to the side, and kissing him. He imagines himself pulling the kid into his lap to grab at his ass, consuming his plush cheeks in his hands as he squeezes down on them. Listening to him moan so soft and sweetly, like the cry of angel being taken by the Devil. With his fat cock in between those plush cheeks, fucking the boy into his bed listening to his moans and pleas. 

Fuck, he needs to stop before his erection gets noticeable.

“Alright, well, what's your fucking name, darling?” Nigel finally says, again.

“My name is Adam, not darling.”

“Okay then, are you new in town? I don't think I've seen you around here before.”

“No.”

“No….what?

“No, I'm not new around here. I've been a couple of times, although on different occasions. Right now, I'm here on strict business.”

“Does it involve something to for with space?” Nigel smiles despite the awful joke, Adam raises an eyebrow. His eyes still not yet meeting Nigel’s, but looking at his shoulder instead. “The magazine.”

“Oh! No, sadly no I'm not here for anything involving space. It's just...businesses, it’s not for you for you to know.” Adam smiled a little, and god would Nigel pay to see that smile all over again. 

“How about I take you fucking out on the town, take you to fucking dinner tonight?” Smooth Nigel, smooth.

He frowns when Adam shakes his head, “Sorry, I'm too busy tonight for dinner. I can't have dinner with you, I'm on a strict schedule.”

Nigel frowns, grumbling to himself. Now Nigel is a man of good taste, and he can tell which ass is the best to fuck, and which one isn't. And his radar is going off on this, Adam. And when Nigel wants something, nothing will stop him. Well OK, maybe a bullet to the head, but fucking hell he survived through that. So nothing was going to stop him from getting the little cuties number, maybe a kiss even, that would be nice. Or a fuck. That would be better.

Adam fidgets with his hands a little, tapping his foot as he waits for the train to stop so he can depart. Nigel watches as he checks the watch on his arm, twice, one right after another. Carefully he touches a curl on the back of Adam’s neck, watching the reaction on the boy as he tenses under his ministrations, before shuddering as Nigel plays with the curl a bit more. He smiles, wondering what it would be lie if he could just run his fingers through Adam’s hair. The train soon comes to a slow stop, and Nigel feels upset that he's losing the little beauty, and takes his move. Jotting down his number quickly, Nigel presses it into Adam’s hand, before giving him a kiss.

Fuck

He was very much right about Adam’s lips, they were very soft and just perfect against his own. Adam tensed a little, shuddering under his lips before pulling back to lick his lips. He looked at Nigel, confused as to why he kissed him.

“Why did you do that? We barely know each other.” 

Nigel chuckled, winking before answering with, “If you're interested in some more, call me, and we can get to know each other very well.”

Adam raises an eyebrow, before shoving the paper into his pocket and running out of the open train door. Nigel hopes to see him again, possibly waking up to the man in his bed, or just on a dinner date. Either way he wants to see him again, but now he needs to get down to the club and do some work. Groaning, Nigel stands up and walks of the train, making his way up the stairs and to the club.

See you later, my little sparrow.

~~

Darko curses at Nigel for being ten minutes late, but only gets a snappy remark before Nigel locks himself in his office. Filing through the papers on his desk as he writes down what they need to pay, and need to collect. Circling down the areas they need to check out, and probably spook to get their fucking money back. Grumbling he wishes he could possibly go out and take a smoke, but he needed to get the paperwork finished before hand. Honestly, Nigel could care less about the damn paperwork, grumbling he listens to the loud beats and clammer of dancing and drinking from upstairs.

Checking his phone, he grabs his smokes and makes a note telling Darko he went out for a drink. The guard outside his door nods at him, as he walks down the hall to the back door, once outside he climbs up the ladder making his way to the roof. 

“Fucking good ol’ fresh fucking air.” he mumbles to himself, grabbing out a smoke to light.

The heat of the sun bleeds down on him, making him sweat a little, but the heat doesn't bother him that much. Leaning against the railing he looks down at the flocks of people walking to and fro on the sidewalk, watching as their busy lives lead them around town. He thinks about the boy he met on the subway train, wondering if he’ll get to see him again. Smirking, he wonders if the boy will have him over for dinner, and then let Nigel have him for dessert. Chuckling, he puffs out a fog of smoke, glancing over to the movement in the side if his eye.

Well speak if the devil.

It's the little sparrow from the morning subway, Adam. The boy is over on the other building, climbing the ladder, when he gets to the top of the roof he glances down at his watch before moving over to the side. Setting his large telescope case down, before looking down at the crowd below.

“Science meeting my fucking ass.” Nigel says to himself watching the little minx from his roof.

He wonders why he would be carrying a telescope out in the morning sun, when the object would be much more usable at night. Maybe it's not a telescope, maybe the kid is selling drugs, who knows. Adam kneels down before the case, clicking it open before pulling out the object from inside. Nigel almost drops his cigarette, as the boy pulls out a large sniper rifle. And the boy clearly knows how to use the weapon, as he screws on a silencer, and adds a scope to the top. Setting up the stand, Adam glances down at his watch again before settling the rifle on the stand, and everything goes quiet.

It's almost like the world has gone silent, or Nigel has gone deaf. Adam moves with precise accuracy as he swivels the rifle towards the left, the end of the gun tilts down, and just like that the bullet is through the chamber. The kill is silent, and unexpected to the crowd. He hears the screams from afar, but watches as Adam, who didn't even flinch from the shot, quickly disassembles the rifle and starts to put it up. When the case close he looks ups at Nigel, and freezes. Neither one of them can move, but Nigel is the first one to speak.

“Holy fucking sh-SHIT!”

Adam whips out a pistol, and fires at Nigel. Quickly jumping to his feet, and running to jump over the two buildings. Nigel rolls over to the side, making his way over to the ladder. Another bullet, another miss. Adam lands perfectly in the roof, landing on his feet like a cat. Nigel is almost stunned by his beauty, almost, if it wasn't for the gun being pointed towards him he wouldn't have ran. But hell, there's a fucking gun being held towards him by some beautiful angel, and he's defenseless. 

Grabbing a handful of gravel, Nigel flings it at Adam’s face, before sliding down the ladder. Hissing as his hands get burned a bit from the heat, before running into the back door. Darko looks over at him confused, before Nigel curses at him and suddenly it clicks. A gun is tossed into his hands, as he turns to aim at the door. Just then the door is kicked off it's hinges, and two of his men are shot down down. Cursing, Nigel moves over to the side, waiting for Adam, if that's even his real name, to move forward so he can knock him out. Sadly, that ends up not being the plan as a hand grabs his shirt and throws him to the ground.

“Fuck!” Nigel hisses, as his back is tossed into a puddle of blood, he looks up to Adam who's holding a pistol towards his chest.

“Nigel Ibanescu, I didn't want to kill you today, or at all, you seemed like a nice person. Thank you for the offer by the way, but due to certain circumstances I will have to kill you know. And anyone else in this room.” Adam says, his voice is the usual monotone, but something about it sends Nigel’s nerves on end. Screaming at him to run, he looks up at Adam's blue eyes, but the man still avoid eye contact. “Goodbye, Nig-”

Darko slams the blunt end of his gun over Adam’s head, watching as the kid goes down, before tying him up with zipties. Nigel grunts as he sits up, moving to stand next to Draco as he says, “Thank fucking god you're still fucking alive.”

Darko snorts at him, “Who else would have your fucking back. Not these fucking idiots.” he looks over to the three men who lay dead on the ground, before looking back down at Adam. “Who the hell is this anyways, how the fuck does he know your name?”

“His name is fucking Adam, at least that's what he fucking told me, we were going to go on a fucking date. And then fuck afterwards, but now I don't even fucking know.” Nigel answered, “Put him in the fucking cellar, when he fucking wakes up, we'll be having a little chat. Then i want you to go find out whatever you fucking can about our mystery fucking shooter here.”

~~

When Adam wakes up it's not with a jolt of realization that he's tied to a chair, in some dank smelling cellar which has probably been used to kill people and hide drugs. Also there's only a single lightbulb in the room, which makes the lighting faint and small so he can't see too much around the room. No, he comes awakes slowly, like someone would after a good night's rest, to a lovely morning full of sun. Nigel, to say the least, is a little surprise that the kid didn't start to fucking cry, or to demand they let him go of he doesn't say anything. 

Instead, Adam just looks around the room slowly, before scrunching his nose up as he says lightly, “This room reeks of blood and cocaine, you should probably wash it if any cop were to have an inspection on your club. Nigel.”

“Well damn, and here I thought I was fucking hiding well in the shadows.” Nigel grins, lighting up a cigarette, once his position has been compromised.

“You are, to a normal person's eye, they wouldn't have been able to see you over in the corner. The light is too old, and is very dull, also it's made to beam directly down on the chair. But I can tell that you're over there, without needing to see, I just know it.”

“Fucking smartass.”

“I don't understand why you are calling me a smart ass, it was just a conclusion based off of solid facts.”

“Well, seeing as you're the one in the fucking chair, I'll be asking the fucking questions, Adam. If that even is your real fucking name.” Nigel growls, flipping a chair out so he can sit in front of Adam. “First things first, what the hell were you fucking doing up on the roof. And who were you fucking shooting at?”

“My name is Adam, I don't know why you would need to ask, I gave it to you on the subway.” Adam replies, his voice still holding that monotonous sound. “As for the roof, I was killing someone, clearly. 11:16 am, Northwood Street, at that exact time Jason Dind will be walking down the sidewalk. He will be on his phone having a conversation with the woman he is cheating on with his wife, he'll be making plans for dinner at that time. Using the same lie that Thursday always has a meeting which runs late, so he'll have to stay at a hotel room.”

“Of course, he's really just having sex with his secretary, Amanda Finch, who is having financial trouble, and steals from his wallet every time Jason falls asleep. No children, but she is caring for a grey tabby named, Smoochy. On this day, I was to kill Jason Dind, which I have. For the acts of selling and buying guns and drugs from across the border. His wife will only miss him for about two days, before she finally gets with the man she's been cheating on with her own husband. He won't be missed, but his money will.”

Nigel drops the cigarette bud in hand, staring in shock at the words coming from Adam's mouth. His jaw starts to work itself a bit, as words try to form in his mouth, but nothing escapes. Adam fidgets in his seat a bit, before he speaks again.

“I still have to kill you Nigel, I cannot let a witness be left alive nor can I tell anyone said information.”

“Then why the fuck did you tell it to me in the first fucking place!?”

Adam's nose scrunches up again, cute like a little bunny, “You curse too much, did you know that?”

“Of fucking course, I know I curse too damn much, why do you think I'm the fucking boss of the place. Because I can shoot a fucking gun!”

“Not likely, as anyone can shoot a gun, they just need the proper training. No, you're the boss of the club because you own it, not only that but because you are a fearless leader, who takes charge of situations. Also most of your workers are afraid to stand up to you, and some of them actually like working for you.”

Nigel barks a laughs, hard and loud, making Adam raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Did I say something amusing.”

Nigel shakes his head, still laughing. It takes a few minutes before he regains his composure again, sitting up to lean back into the chair.

“I like you, darling. You get right to the fucking point, no bullshitting around with you is there?”

“Why would I bullshit around the truth, it's just simple facts?”

Nigel chuckles again, shaking his head as he pulls out another smoke. He watches as Adam fidgets in the chair he's tied in, stops, scrunches his nose up again, before looking at Nigel. No, not exactly looking at him, but on somewhere next to his face, it's a little unnerving to say the least as he's always dealt with situations eye-to fucking-eye. But Adam is...different to say the least, he doesn't waltz around the situation, no he aims, and then attacks. Beautifully, like an art form, he remembers the way Adam had moved the gun easily in his arms, like it was light as a feather, he had made the shot on point.

He makes a small snort, before holding the cigarette between two fingers. “Alright, who do you fucking work for then?” he argues, “Never seen a person with your fucking skill like that before. Which is FBI, CIA, secret agent, MI6? Which one of those bastards do you work fuck.”

Adam blinks, the gears in his head spinning as he looks down the list of choices. He shakes his head, “None of them, I'm not working for anyone of this era. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth, it's better to stay blind than to know the truth.”

“Fucking try me.”

He catches Adam’s eyes, just for a minute, brief and flighty. His big blue eyes glancing into Nigel’s own, deep maroon, like blood just spilt from the killing. Adam's eyes travel over his face his eyebrows raising up towards his hairline, fingers twitching before tapping against the back of the cool metal chair. Then they stop, and he blinks, his mouth opens before closing, then opens again as he speaks.

“I can't tell if you're joking with me, or you actually want to hear what I have to say.”

Nigel snorts, scratching his chin as he takes another drag from his cigarette. He watches as Adam watches the smoke come from his mouth, his eyes moving over the smoke to make patterns out of it. His hands itch to just reach out and touch, he wants to see what's working inside the kids head, wondering how he ticks. The strangeness of this man, calls to him like a beacon.

“Trust me, I am being fucking honest with you Adam.” 

Adam’s pink tongue peak out from his lips, licking over the soft pale things before he answers, “That is highly unlikely, but I will have to take your word for it, as I have no other seemingly option to take.” he stayed silent for a minute, “I'm from the future.”

Nigel doesn't laugh, he doesn't snort or object to the man’s words. Instead, he taps the ashes building is the cigarette to the ground, before ringing it back to his lips. He nods towards Adam, his eyebrows raised in interesting, waiting for the man to continue. Adam sighs a little, the noise whistling through his nostrils as he relaxes a little, enough to continue with his answer.

 

“I am an android, built in the future to do jobs of eradicating bad people. At first, I was built to just code computers, fix them, rewrite them, anything really if it involved computers. But then they shut me down, and I was out into storage, years later I was pulled out and fixed up by two men. I was given strict instructions on what I had to do, and that was to eradicate the past of people who will do terrible things in the future. Some will lead to the destruction of planets, and wars will be waged around the galaxy. I am here to stop them before they happen, of course that will also alter the future, but it is the least I can do.”

“So your like the fucking terminator, coming back in fucking time to stop bad things from happening in the future?” Nigel asked, he didn't know what to believe at the moment. Whether Adam really was from the future, or something was just fucking wrong here, and he was missing-what? A fucking joke? Or was this something else, he just couldn't tell anymore.

Adam tilts his head to the side, his big blue eyes looking Nigel up and down his form, eyebrows scrunching together, almost in confusion. His head lifts back up before he blinks, once, twice, waits a few seconds, before tilting his head to the other side. The side of his lip twitches up, not to much, but just a little, enough to look like he was grinning. “Yes, like the terminator. But, I wasn't naked when I got here, I was fully clothed, and didn't have to kill someone and take their clothing. That would be obscure.”

“Listen, I'm not going to say that I don't fucking believe, and I'm not going to fucking say that I do. But what i want to know here, is what I'm going to fucking do about you. I can't fucking keel a kid in my fucking cellar for too long.” declares Nigel, dropping the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it with the heel of his shoe. 

Adam's eye flicker down to Nigel’s shoes, watching with interest as the ashes are stomped on. They glow red, bright, luminescent, enough to hold his attention for a few seconds, before he brings his eyes back up to Nigel’s face. No, not really, somewhere close to it though, hovering above his shoulder. Adam sighs, his fingers tapping something in the back of the metal chair, before he stops to speak, wetting his lips once more.

“I’m sorry to say Nigel, but I cannot stay here for long. You have already messed with my schedule, and I have just missed my chance at killing, Anders, Persson, and...Yasang. I will have to reschedule my list for them now, which means I will have to stay here longer than I was meant to.” 

“Stay fucking where, darling. In fucking California?”

“No, in the past. Or in your mind, the present, I will have to explains to them why i was delayed for a few days, once I get back.”

“Them?”

“The people who had created me, the one's who gave me the tasks to kill these people. I will also have to kill you, Nigel, I cannot have any witness around before I leave. That can…” he blinks, licks his lips again before continuing, “That can create a loophole, maybe even a glitch in the timeline. Events can change, and maybe disasters will be created in turn for my appearance.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I am sensing that you still don't believe me. For being from the future, and went back in time to-”

“Not fucking really. You're good at staying serious, and keeping yourself fucking reserved, but...I'm just bot fucking buying it. I don't fucking believe in that shit, gotta fucking see it to fucking believe it, gorgeous.”

Adam makes a small noise, not really a while, but somewhere close. Like a mix between annoyance, and amusement. It's cute sounding, making something primal inside of Nigel lean forward towards the kid. “You keep using terms of endearment, even though i just tried to kill you not that long ago.”

Nigel snorts, leaning back into his chair before scratching the underside of his chin, “What can i fucking say, I'm an endearing kind of guy.”

“I can show you.”

“Show me fucking what?”

“The future, I can take you there, right now. You said that you had to, ‘see it, to fucking believe it’, well what if I were to show you the future.” Adam explained, “Then you would believe me.”

“You're tied to a fucking chair, you're not-”

Adam moves his hands to the front, crossed over his lap, as one of them holds the zip ties-which are now cut through-up for Nigel To look. He sets them down on the side of the chair he's sitting in, before looking back over to Nigel, still never looking at him directly in the eye.

“Alright, well then let's fucking go.”

Adam tilts his head to the side, “Go where?”

“You gonna show me this fucking time machine, or not, fucking gorgeous?”

Adam smiles, just a flash of it, before he ducks his head and nods, once, a singular motion. They stand up, awkwardly standing for a minute before Nigel motions for him to follow. When they get outside of club, Nigel looks over towards Adam, his hand itching for a cigarette, but he stops himself to watch Adam. The kid glances up to the sky, eyes flickering around the stars, bouncing off of each one, before he looks down the street. And with that Adam’s moving, Nigel turns to follow Adam, the kid doesn't even looking back at. Expecting Nigel to just follow him, like a fucking dog. He wants to say something about it, but it's not like it would matter, Adam just keeps on walking.

Fucking Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's go to the future, baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me three months to finally update this, and I don't feel one ounce of regret, sorry not sorry. I am not a reliable writer when it comes to 'healthy updates', but hey, after listening to the Atomic Blonde soundtrack on repeat I finally got some words into this chapter. And by words I mean, I actually sat my ass down and focused on this fic instead of avoiding it like everything else I do. :)

“So…this is your fucking time machine? A little fucking obvious don't you think?” Nigel questions, looking at the supposed time machine.

Adam looks over at him, raising an eyebrow as he does, before looking back at his time machine. It looks, almost like a planetarium, just smaller, maybe the size of a phone booth, but slightly bigger. Nigel raises an eyebrow, a cigarette hanging between his lips as he stares at the ‘time machine’, fucking hell this kid is crazy, he thinks to himself. Sniffing, as Adam walks over to the door, unlocking it with a regular fucking key.

“I don't understand why you say it's so obvious, it's just meant to blend in with the time era.” Adam questions, looking back over to Nigel, his eyes landing over the man's shoulder as he unlocks the door.

“A little small, don't you fucking think so?”

Adam smiled, small as always, before answering with a soft, “It's bigger on the inside.”

Nigel gawks a bit at the words, chuckling a little to himself, “Did you just joke?”

“Yes. I can do that, I'm not emotionless.” 

“Well, sometimes it feels that way.” Nigel hums, stepping into the ‘time machine’.

And well, pushing him on the ground and call him a fucking moron, was the damn kid right. The thing was huge inside, like three master bedrooms put into one, zone large machine sitting in the middle of it all, as there were blue pillars to hold up the ceiling. Nigel gawked at the machines, watching as they hissed and grumbled, numbers and letters he's never seen before running down the screen. Adam steps up to the machine in the middle, pushing and flipping a few nobs, before typing some short code into the keypad. Nigel sits back and watches as the kid looks over the machine, his movements fluid and quick likes he's done the process over a million times. 

Smoke puffs billowing in front of his face, as he finishes off his cigarette. Going to drop it on the ground, before Adam holds out a little bowl for him, Nigel shrugs, dropping the cigarette in and watching as Adam disposes of it. He leans back against the railing, gazing over the complex metal worm of the inside.

“Ok, well, I'm starting to fucking believe you on this being a time machine, but...can I get more solid facts. Maybe...I don't fucking know, take me to the future or something.”

Adam seems to pause at that, back straightening up, as he stares off into space. Everything seeming to go suddenly quiet, but for the electronic beeps and whirring of the machines. And then his fingers start to twitch a little, before he goes back to his work.

“No.”

“No?”

“It would be unsafe for you to travel into the future, also irresponsible on my part, as I have a job to do before I can return. There are a lot of erratic variables that could have a massively terrible outcome if I were to bring you to the future with me, very few good variables. The ability to bend time and space should not be used lightly Nigel, I-I don’t want to harm a civilian, nor do I want to see you harmed.”

Nigel frowns, before pushing of the wall he was leaning against, sauntering over to where Adam was standing so he could lean closer to him. 

“No?”

“Nigel, I just said no.

“What if I promise to fucking behave, I’ll stay by your side fuking the entire time. Fuck, sweetheart, you can even hold my fucking hand, and take me around to all your favorite fucking places. Just a quick stroll, that’s all.” And to add a little emphasis to his words, he took Adam’s hand in his own, pressing a chaste kiss to the skin before grinning like a cat. “Please.”

Adam’s cheek flushed a little at his forwardness, staring at their conjoined hands for a bit, before slowly pulling away. “I...I don’t know about that, Nigel. You are a criminal mob boss, you’ve killed lots of men in your life, had a divorce with your wife who as cheating on you, and was then shot in the head. I’m not sure I could trust you to be honest with me.”

Nigel almost feels himself see red at the name of his ex wife, frowning immensely he runs a hand through his hair. Throat itching for a smoke right about now, as his mind tries to look for options in jumping through the loophole he finds himself in right now. Teeth grinding, eyebrows scrunching together as he scratches the underside of his jaw, mumbling a few curses under his breath before jumping as he felt a hand on his cheek. Red eyes staring down to see big wide blue eyes staring back up at him, a thumb tracing over his cheekbones, before tracing his lips.

“You have a very intricate facial design.”

Nigel raises an eyebrow, “You can just fucking say i'm handsome, darling.”

A smile, just the smallest inch of a smile comes from Adam's face, and the thing Nigel wouldn't do just to see that smile again.

“Do you promise?”

He's about to ask what he's talking about, before the light flickers on, a grin starting to form on his face, “Fuck, yes. I fucking promise, gorgeous.”

Adam nods his head, letting his hands drop to his side, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”

He waits, ready to what the hell the future has instore for him, only Adam continues to stand there for a minute. Eyes still sitting on top of Nigel’s shoulder, as his mouth forms into a small frowns, lips in a tight line. 

“Are you going to fucking take us?”

Adam blinks, “O-oh, right yes.” 

Turning around Atom types in a few numbers to the computer, well, something that could possibly look like numbers. Or letters. He can't really tell what kind of language is displayed on the screen, strange symbols with dots and dashes, curves that go on and on before ending. Really it looks like a bunch of chicken scratch, but is probably some intellectual speech far into the future. He wonders if people still speak different languages, or if they had advanced far enough to share the same language. Either way Adam presses two more buttons, before pulling a switch and then suddenly something happens, something strange and incomprehensible as he suddenly feels himself falling.

But he isn't

No, Nigel is very much standing up right, as he was before the machine was sent off, and yet he feels like everything is swirling around, the air slowly becomes thin and harsh. Cold like the winters back in Romania, a harsh and unforgivable thing that has death’s cold fingers stabbing into your skin, ready, waiting for the right time to take away your life. His sight starting to go black as he grips onto the metal surface near him, legs slowly becoming jelly, as he starts to slip down to the ground.Feeling a hand on his face, Nigel looks up to see his sweet angel staring down at him, mouth moving slowly as he’s trying to say something. But the worlds stop on deaf ears.

“...I forgot that humans can’t...handle the heavy weight of atmosphere cha...let me help…”

After that Nigel finds himself slipping into a kind of slumber, body falling relaxed as he falls back down against the ground. Everything around him floating and swirling like slipping down a stream, one with many twist and turns, as he can’t seem to catch himself from slipping any farther down the stream. 

When he wakes up he finds himself somewhere...different?

It appears to be that of a hospital room, but there is something greatly off with the room, maybe it’s the strange IV bags that seem to float in midair, or the colored fluid dripping down the wires and into his veins. He squints at the soft lighting, feeling his head pounding slightly like he just woke up from a hangover, only to jump as he sees something floating near his face. Jerking to see why the hell is there a balloon in here, only to notice that balloons aren’t made of metal, and certainly don’t greet you ‘Good morning!’ when you wake up. Then begin to describe to you that you had gone through a horrible atmosphere shift, which caused you to pass out for a short amount of time. 

Nigel nodded his head slowly at the floating robot, mind still reeling with questions as he tries to figure out what the hell kind of drugs he took last night. Before jerking his head again when Adam walks in with a woman behind him, no, wait, it looks like a woman, but certainly is not made of flesh. As the robotic woman walks over the side of Nigel’s bed, stating a few facts to the both of them, and asking Nigel a few question before leaving. Adam gives him a soft smile, before asking the little floating robot to give them some privacy, Nigel watches as the small thing floats out of the automatically opening doors. His mouth seeming to drop a little, while his head falls back against the pillow he was laying on.

“What fuckign drugs did you put me on Adam, because I swear to fucking god I did not just see two robots.”

Adam stands before the little heart monitor, watching the small blips and movements of the monitor, “Why would I use drugs on you Nigel? We were only traveling a couple hundred years into the future. You’re fine, just had some slight motion sickness.”

“I do not get fucking motion sickness.”

He heard a chuckle come from next to him, turning his eyes to try and glare at the other man, only to melt a little under Adam’s smile. His own lips started to twitch up into a smile himself, while he stretched out his arms, sitting up again to look around the room for his clothes. Squinting when he found seemingly nothing of his own clothes.

“If you are looking for your clothes they are in a bag waiting for you, they will give them back when they deem you healthy enough to leave. Although, seeing as you only dealt with a minor casualty, they might ask to take a few test. If they do, please tell them no, and then ask for your clothes back, I’d rather not be here any longer than we already are.”

“What’s fucking wrong? Hospitals make you fucking uncomfortable, gorgeous?” 

His eyes lock onto Adam’s side, as the man’s hands come down to rest there, hands clenching into fist a little, before relaxing a little. “I’d...rather not talk about it.”

Nigel felt his jaw tense a little as he saw his little star being uncomfortable with something, tempted to get out of the bed and pull him close into his arms. Only to tense up when the door opened up, and the two robots from before entered the room, the little floating one was holding a plastic bag that held all of Nigel’ belongings, including his gun, which was strange. As most hospitals would never let someone keep their gun without questioning at first, unless they were a cop or something, he wonders if Adam had lied to them that he was cop. But somehow doubted the idea. Following Adam’s instructions he answered the robotic nurse’s question with a quick no, before getting handed his clothes, the needles getting pulled out of his arm as they let him up. Leaving the room once again to let him have the privacy needed to dress, only, Adam is the only one left behind, staring out the small circular window on the wall. Body seeming a little tense for such a small person, hands switching from flat to fist, something seems to be unsettling him, Nigel can tell. He looks like a caged beast, stalking around in it’s small vicinity, just waiting for the right moment for the cage doors to open up, and then to leap out and make a quick run for it. 

Not bothering with formalities, or privacy, Nigel starts to strip off the hospital gown. Letting it drop in a pile on the bed, before pulling on his underwear, not caring if Adam was watching or not. Well, ok, he did care a slight tidbit, wondering what Adam thought about when he saw his body. But he’s pretty sure the beau had seen enough men and women bodies...at least alive ones..perhaps not so much as alive anymore. Shrugging off the thought of sweet Adam being near a dead body, however after seeing Adam killing a few of his men, and his killer assassin moves, well it became hard not to see such a thing happening. Turning around as he buttoned his shirt up, Nigel smirked a little as he saw Adam’s eyes on him, those lovely blue orbs looking him up and down, before coming up to his face. Still avoiding any necessary eye contact, as he blinks, and moves towards the door, already knowing that Nigel will be following behind him. 

Stepping outside of the hospital, Nigel was blinded by the murky darkness of the outside. The sky seeming to be depressingly grey, thunder rumbling quietly through the sky, as lights zipped around the starless sky. He jumped as he heard a small pop next to him, turning his head to see Adam opening up a clear umbrella, the staff of it glowing a soft yellow light as he held it above their heads. Finally, pulling his eyes away from Adam’s calm form, which was harder than it seemed, because the gorgeous android looked amazing in the low light. Nigel finally took a look at the future of Earth.

The world around him seemed to have taken a dip back into the 1940’s, along with some added high tech and neon structures. Everything was old and murky, yet seemed to be lighted up with neon everywhere, holograms projected on the side of walls to advertise strange merchandise. Horns, music, and the rowdy sound of conversations filled the quiet air, giving the place a fine hum of liveliness. But what really caught Nigel’s eyes were the people, no, not people, aliens.

Hell, and they were weirded than he thought them to be.

Some of them looked like regular humans, but with pink, orange, hell even rainbow skin. Two headed men, a woman with four breast, and he’s pretty sure that the person who just passed by had a cat head, as in a real life cat head. Not some weird ass kind of costume wearing head, no like an actual living cat head, as the thing started to yawn. Some had more intricate designs, some were evan indescribable as he watched the crowds of goers walking around him. IT was bizarre seeing such a vast difference in the world in the future, as he knew i from the past. Suddenly, he felt the presence next to him, turning his head to see Adam staring at him, blue eyes watching Nigel’s reactions as he gazed at the passing people.

Giving the android his signature little wicked wolf smirk, Nigel winks, “Like what you fucking see, gorgeous?”

Adam blinks, eyes tilting off to the side, avoiding Nigel’s gaze once, more as he turns back to the streets. “Ok, you had your glimpse at the future, are you ready to leave?”

“No, fucking way. I want to know what a fucking bar is like in this place, I wonder what all the girls look like, do you think they’ll have more fucking breast.” Nigel laughs at his own lewd joke, getting a few looks from passersby, before quieting as Adam only blinks at him.

“I don’t,” h stops, clearing his throat, “I don’t understand what any of that has to do with exploring the future, but...it’s your choice, so I’ll take you where ever.”

Chuckling, he shakes his head, “I was fucking joking, baby. I don’t want to see the strippers, how about you take me to a nice place so we can have a drink.”

“I don’t drink Nigel.”

“Alright, well then I’ll just have a fucking drink, and you can fucking accompany me.”

Adam seemed a little hesitant at first, before nodding hi head, “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“I just said, alright, Nigel.” A small twitch of a smile formed on Adam’s face, while Nigel seemed to only grin.

“Well, then let’s get fucking going.”

“Ok.”

Adam stood there for a moment, before switching his weight a little on both his feet, before going back to being still. Sighing, Nigel shook his head a little, before taking Adam’s hand in his own, pressing a kiss to that pale skin, before saying, “Gorgeous, can you take me to a bar, now?”

“O-oh. right. Sorry.” 

Ducking his head a little, he watches as a small, timid grin splits Adam’s face, before he pulls himself back together, and looks back up. Adam turns his head to the left, before turning it back to the right, huffing a little and adjusting his grip on the umbrella. Finally, as if he’s got a coordination in mind, he turns down a sidewalk, and has Nigel following beside him, not behind him, but beside him. Even going as far as to having a hand gripping Nigel’s, almost like he’s afraid of losing the human in the crowd of aliens. After a few minutes of silence, his head filling with thoughts and questions as they pass by other buildings and people, throat itching for a cigarette, before finally speaking up.

“So, uh, can I ask you a few fucking questions?”

Adam pauses a little in his step, blinking, before going back to walking, “Of course.”

“Right so like, when did all these fucking aliens come to Earth. Actually, are we still even on Earth anymore?”

“We’re still on Earth, Nigel, we never left. As for the aliens, well, it’s quite a long story. During the year of 2089, humankind had finally come to peace with one another, and things seemed perfectly fine. So they shot their next goals to the stars, space really, and thus began the mass connective research unit for space travel. It took barely a two years, and just like that humans were traveling through the universe, and discovering new things. Then began the wars through space, you humans are very...chaotic, and we'll, also clumsy not to mention having a lower mind capac-”

“Yeah, yeah, I fucking get it, humans are fucking dumbasses, keep going.”

“Well, your species started about three massive wars between the galaxies, and there were a lot of deaths, along with rebellions. It wasn’t until around 6981 when the wars were finally over, and peace was through the universe again. So far, humans have soon just become another common species in the vastness of the galaxy, not much has really happened after that. Sure there are a few fanatics that want to destroy humankind, but they are either too small to attack, or have already been put down. So, there really hasn’t been much happening as of now.”

Humming, Nigel nods his head, before suddenly noticing the hair’s on the back of neck raising. Turning his head back and forth, he tries to find where exactly he might be getting the feeling from, only to see a few lurking figures. Scowling, he keeps up the pace with Adam, keeping an eye on the lurking figures. A hand comes down to his pocket where he’s keeping his gun hidden from the open eye, fingers gripping around the cold metal, as Adam, always late to notice these things keeps moving forward. Clearing his throat, Nigel tries not to worry too much about the people following them. Suddenly, he finds himself jerked out of his thoughts as Adam tugs him into an alley way, he’s about to open his mouth until he watches ADam pulls a strange looking gun out of his own pockets, holding it up and waiting in silence. Like a hawk swooping down to strike at it’s prey, ADam tugs a person from the crowd, pushing them up against the wall, and having his elbow up to their throat, while the gun is being held towards the two lurking followers. AS they stand there in shock at ADam’s quick moves, even Nigel is a little shocked by Adam’s lightning quick reflexes. The only person who isn’t as surprised by the reflexes is the man pressed up against the wall, as he snarls angrily at Adam, before quieting down as ADam presses his elbow deeper into his throat.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite little android, what has you lurking back around here?” The man says, well, he’s not exactly man looking as he has the head of a doberman, but with three eyes. All of them locked on Adam’s before the one on the middle of his forehead looks up, gazing over to Nigel who stands there awkwardly watching the scene unfold before him. “And what is that?”

Adam makes a small noise, “That’s none of your concern, as for him, he is none of your concern understood. That is,” Nigel watches as Adam bress his elbow deeper into the man’s throat, the gun cocking at the other two, “unless you wish for me to kill you right here and now. You have three years left, Rafi, I had hoped that you would have wanted to spend it more valuably, than stalking me and begging for more time. And you know how much I dislike having my schedule messed with.”

The man-Rafi, only snarls at him once more, before stopping himself from acting rash. Standing back up when Adam let’s him go, fixing his suit, before nodding to the android, and then to Nigel. Leaving the two alone as he lurks off back into the shadow, Nigel almost expected this to end in blood, but something about what ADam said seemed to have scared Rafi shitless. Actually, something Adam had said seemed to have stuck to Nigel’s head.

“You told the fucker that he had three fucking years left, what did you mean by that?” he questioned, while watching as Adam put his gun away.

“AsI told you before I’m a hitman...of sorts…”

“What’s that supposed to fucking mean?”

Adam sighs, straightening up a little, before turning to look at Nigel, no not look at him. But at his lips.

“I am given assignments to kill specific people, mostly very bad people, rapist, murderers, crime lords, and the list goes on. I am given dates, a year, a time. And that’s how long they have, until I come and kill them, doesn’t matter how, just as long as their dead.”

“And the people you were killing from the fucking past?”

“They were giving to me to be killed, I missed one, but I still have time for the other three.”

“What about fucking me?”

Adam’s eyes look up just a fraction, his eyebrows raising a little at the question.

“Was I on the fuking list?”

Adam shakes his head, “No, you don’t die from someone, Nigel.”

“Then how do I fucking die?”

Adam chuckles a little, “I can’t tell you that, that would have a drastic cataclysm to time and all its paradoxes. But I can suggest that you should quit smoking.”

It takes a moment

And then suddenly it clicks

Grinning, Nigel can’t help but laugh a little, “I’m going to die of fucking lung cancer, that’s just my fucking luck.”

“I didn’t say it was going to be lung cancer.” Adam grins a little.

“You didn’t fucking have to, baby, kind of figured it out my fucking self.” 

Adam shakes his head a little at the brash Romanian man, a grin splitting his face as he ducks his head down to look at the ground. Freezing a little as he feels fingers under his chin, tilting his head up so he’s looking up at Nigel’s face, eyes straining to look directly at the man’s eye’s.

“You have the most gorgeous fucking smil, gorgeous.”

He looks, blue eyes staring into a strange red color, the deep colors of the neon light surrounding them making his eyes seem to light up. Heat starts to pool in Nigel’s abdomen, as Adam’s smile is still plaster onto his beautiful face. Curls falling over his face, to which Nigel brings up a hand to push them back, his fingers tracing down the side of Adam’s face, tilting his chin up just a little more. Wetting his lips, Nigel opens his mouth to say something, before they’re interrupted by the sound of a phone going off. Adam pulls away, head ducking as he clear his throat.

“You should probably get that.”

Nigel hisses through his nose a little bit, before nodding his head, “Right fucking on it.”

Pulling his phone out, Nigel glares at the screen, answering it with a few hissed curses in Romanian.

“Where the fuck have you been, nenorocitule!!” Darko snarls, ignoring all of Nigel’s cursing threats. “And where the fuck is our prisoner, did he fucking kidnap you! What the fucking hell am I supposed to be telling the men.”

“Darko, fucking relaxe and quit frettting around like an old lady!”

“I fucking old lady your ass in a minute-”

“As fucking if.”

There was a snort from the man on the other line, as Nigel could practically feel him rolling his eyes at him. “Alright, well you better get your scum ass back fucking ver here, nenorocitule, before I send the men on your stupid ass.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nah, I’m not fucking gay, fucker.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you fucking later.”

Shutting the phone back off, Nigel shoved his phone back into his pocket, before looking up to Adam’s waiting eye’s.

Even if they were still avoiding eye contact.

“Alright, let’s run get that drink, and then go back to the present. Well, present for me.”

Nodding his head, Adam gave him a small smile, before leading Nigel back through the crowds.

~~

Moondoggies, was a commonly know bar, one that Adam found himself visiting frequently for work, of course he did also try a few drinks once.

Once

He found a distaste in alcoholic beverages more so than he thought he would, they were just strange tasting to him. But the bartender there, Beverly, was a kind and humorous woman who had known Adam for a long time, as she was the only one willing to serve him his favorite drink. Orange soda. She was also the only one who could really stand being near him, she made him smile a lot with her jokes. But kept their relationship to just that, friends. So, when Adam walks into the blue and purple neon lit place, you can see the surprise on the woman’s face as she spots her favorite hitman with some handsome stranger.

“Well, who’s this handsome stranger with you, Adam? Is he taken? Oh! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone!” Beverly grinned, leaning on the counter as the two men took a seat at the stools. 

“If only.” Nigel grinned, looking over to Adam who only blinked, Beverly laughing as the android didn’t get the joke.

“Beverly this is Nigel, this is Beverly, she’s my friend.”

“It’s nice to fucking meet you, darling.”

“Wow, a real charmer aren’t we, it’s no wonder you were able to snag Adam so easily.”

“Beverly, we’re not dating.”

“Damn it, Adam. And here I’d thought I’d get to threaten the man to death.”

Nigel snorted at that, “Adam’s a bit of a hard fucking case.” 

Adam’s eyebrows scrunched together, as he looked over to Nigel, “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing bad, gorgeous, I’m just fucking joking, that’s all.” Nigel smiled, his heart skipping a beat, as Adam looked up at him a little.

“I don’t understand, the first time we met you asked me on a date, was it just a joke?”

Nigel’s face fell, “No, no, fucking hell darling. No. I was being truthful, I really did want to go on that fucking date with you. But then you fucking canceled on me, because you had to go fucking shoot some cunt in the face, and I caught you in the process of shooting me.” he turned to Beverly a little, “And then he chased me with a fucking gun, and tried to kill me. So that was a grand fucking day.” 

Beverly gasped, “Adam! You don’t shoot handsome men who ask you on dates!”

Adam ducked his head, a small twitch of the lips as if he was trying to keep himself from smiling, “It’s not like I had much of a choice, my mission was-”

“Ssh-shsh-sh! No, shooting future dates, understand.”

Adam nodded his head, sipping on his straw, while Nigel grinned at the playful banter between the two. Taking Adam’s hand in his own, he pressed a soft kiss to that lovely soft skin, while watching Adam’s expressionless face seem to light up in red.

“If it’s not too late to ask, we could still go on that date?”

It took the man a bit, but after blinking once, twice, Adam smiled, chin ducking a little bit, “That sounds acceptable, but I’ll have to find sometime to fit it into my schedule.”

Both men jumped as Beverly squealed at the sight of the two, a face splitting grin covering her face as she looked down at their hands. Adam, quick to pull his hand back, rubs the back of his neck while staring down at the countertop, Nigel watching the light dust of red cover the android's face as he blushes. Smirking, Nigel takes up his beer, and takes a sip of it, his eyebrows rising at the strange taste of his drink, it’s like a mix between wine and whiskey along with a few other flavors he can’t name out. But whatever the mix of flavours is, it’s definitely his top favorite now, taking another swig of the drink, as he watches Adam from the corner of his eye. Leaving the two alone for a bit, Beverley went to go check on some other customers, before coming back around.

“Oh, almost forgot, Bossman came down last night to check on you, while he had a few drinks.”

Watching as Adam seemed to tense at the knowledge of said person, Nigel couldn’t help but clench his jaw together. His mind wondering who this Bossman might be, and what does he have to do with Adam.

“Oh, my bad, I meant Drunk Boss, not the other one.” Beverly smiled.

At that the tension seemed to drop a degree in Adam’s shoulders, “What did he want to know?”

“Well first, he stumbled in and then cursed at the people slumming around the bar, before ordering his usual. And then I listened to him complain about his husband for a few minutes, this time it lasted only two minutes, before he went to mush and just gushed about his lover. Record time actually, since last time it was five minutes before he broke down.” Beverly went on, serving a customer another drink before turning back to the android. “He asked if you came by, to which I said no, and then he was silent for the rest of the night. You know, being his brooding self.”

Adam made a small hum, sipping his orange drink while his blue eyes scanned over the area, coming to a stop at Nigel. He gave the man the smallest of smiles, before ducking his head down a little, sipping quietly at his drink. 

When Nigel finished his drink, he gave Beverly one last grin, before turning to the lovely man sitting next to him. “Alright, I had my fuckkng drink, let's get going fucking back. Before Darko fucks something up, and I end up having to clean up after his ass.”

“That seems illogical, but it might be another metaphor I am not comprehending well.” Adam said, eyes squinting a little, as if he was trying to read the words coming out of Nigel's mouth. Blinking, he stood up, and waited for Nigel.

Nigel gave the man a wide grin, before following after his curly haired friend, stepping back out into the dark rainy night of what the future of Earth will one day look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be, maybe next week, maybe two, or maybe another three more months. Who knows, enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to anyone who wants an update for this fic by the next week, I am pretty busy with Summertime Slick and Murder Husbands Big Bang, but I will try and scoot in a update or two :3
> 
> Tell me how you liked it so far in the comments below, and if you want to go remind(scream) at me to update, my tumblr is FunkyRacoon, sorry I don't really know how to do links on here :/
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/funkyracoon


End file.
